


Insinuaciones, algo de Trama y Sexo

by Drakonov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Commander Rogers, Director of SHIELD Tony Stark, F/F, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Mpreg, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), lots of mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: El Comandante Rogers espera en su despacho al Director Stark, para tratar unos asuntos de manera privada. A todo esto la trama y las insinuaciones luchan por tomar su espacio, hasta que deidades deciden invertir su tiempo en actividades recreativas.





	Insinuaciones, algo de Trama y Sexo

**Author's Note:**

> El Mpreg se me fue de las manos, ¡pero no pasa nada!

Se cruza de brazos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Steve levanta la mirada de los papeles que estudia, encontrándose a su pareja mirándole fijamente.

—Le estaba esperando, Director —insinúa, queriendo ocultar una sonrisa de lado bajo un falso porte serio.

Tony arquea una ceja, y Steve deja los papeles a un lado, separándose de la encimera con lentitud. Tony descruza sus brazos, y no puede evitar la impaciencia que pica sus dedos, agarrando por la estrella el traje de sigilo —ligeramente modificado ahora— y manteniendo contacto visual en todo momento. Baja su mirada a sus labios, segundos escasos, pero la vuelve a subir.

—Estaba ocupado —humedece sus labios, pasando su otra mano por la cintura contraria. Siente las de Steve en su cadera—. Que si terrorismo, que si inmigración, que si SHIELD no sé cuántos, ¡ugh! Malditos Acuerdos...

Steve besa su nariz. —Benditos Acuerdos —murmura.

¡Y qué tanto benditos! Al principio habían tenido sus diferencias, después aunado al regreso inesperado de Bucky y la emboscada de Helmut Zemo. Los otros Soldados de Invierno, que Tony no estaba dispuesto a escuchar al respecto hasta que Friday encontró las informaciones, y de repente para Steve era Bucky o Tony, y no, no iba a elegir entre ellos, porque era una pelea absurda.

Los Acuerdos eran lo de menos. Tony ya sabía quién era Bucky para Steve, conocía y conoce tanto de él ya, y estuvieron así los tres calmando sus ánimos en el frío de Siberia. T’Challa había bajado con ellos, proponiendo una idea hasta que toda la situación se mejorase. Así fue como Bucky aceptó viajar a Wakanda, y cómo Tony defendió las acciones de Steve a pesar de su contradicción con los Acuerdos.

Thaddeus Ross amenazó con acabar con su vida pública, Tony tomó revancha y sacó los trapos sucios —que no eran pocos— que escondía el hombre. Bruce estaba encantado. Steve podía haberse revelado contra los Acuerdos, desconfiando de las organizaciones de seguridad, incluso de SHIELD. La proposición siguiente ya fue más de su gusto. Tony Stark, liberado de sus actividades como CEO de Industrias, tenía la posibilidad de asumir el mando de la recién reorganizada SHIELD. Coulson pidió su ayuda, y desde las sombras —literalmente. Menudo susto se llevaron Steve y él aquel día, ¿¡quién se infiltra en una habitación de noche!?— Nick Furia le alentó.

Sus acciones le llevaron a dirigir la organización. Steve, por primera vez desde los sucesos con el equipo STRIKE e HYDRA, confiaba de nuevo en SHIELD, y estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Dicen que quieren investigar al «presi» —explica Tony, tomando la quijada de Steve con suavidad, para atraerle en un beso que no da más que un roce de labios—. Pero ya sabes, hay que convencer primero a la seguridad nacional.

— ¿Te mandan a ti como negociador? —Provoca, humedeciendo sus labios.

—Una decisión inteligente —testea Tony, bajando una de sus manos a terreno peligroso—, Comandante.

Steve no puede más, y se abalanza contra sus labios. Tony cierra los ojos y se aprieta contra él, sintiendo la sangre en cierta parte de su anatomía, interesado por el roce de sus labios y lenguas. Una de sus manos se escurre hacia el _precioso_ trasero de su pareja, tomándolo con cierta rudeza.

—Las reuniones privadas son mis favoritas —gruñe Tony, a centímetros de su boca.

Steve exhala una pequeña risa. Tony le empuja hacia atrás, provocando chocar contra el escritorio. Lleva sus manos atrás, despejando el área como puede, con los ojos cerrados y envuelto en la pasión del beso, con la intención de recostarse sobre la madera.

—Sin duda su técnica resulta tentadora —alaba, y Tony ríe contra sus labios.

« _No tanto como tú_ », susurra en su oído, ensimismado. Steve acaricia su espalda, el traje que ahora siempre utilizaba; azul oscuro y complementos en blanco, el logo de Shield en sus hombros y a punto de tener relaciones de nuevo en su despacho. Siente el calor del momento en todos sus poros, la sonrisa triunfante en sus labios, cuya lengua explora con gusto la contraria y-

—Si hacen el favor-

— ¡NATASHA! —Vocifera Steve, apoyando una mano en el pecho del contrario, tratando de alejarle y poder erguirse, ponerse presentable ante la inesperada entrada.

Esta porta una ligera sonrisa, que no oculta a sus amigos. No pierde, sin embargo, el porte medido.

Tony se aleja con un quejido, reticente, de Steve, lo suficiente para arreglar un poco su ropa y secar sutilmente sus labios tomando asiento en su propia silla, al otro lado del escritorio. Steve hace el fútil intento por recolocar papeles y objetos desperdigados, pero Tony cruza sus manos con un porte firme, como si Natasha no les hubiera encontrado _otra vez_ en mitad de una «reunión privada». Natasha niega con la cabeza, demasiado acostumbrada de lo que debería a estas situaciones.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, amiga? —Pregunta, haciendo como que recoloca unos papeles.

—Venía a entregarte esto —saca un pendrive—. Lo que me pediste; el informe de la misión está igualmente dentro, y Sharon quería comentarte que no quiere volver a escuchar de Bora Bora por lo que le queda de vida.

— ¡Oh, venga, si fueron prácticamente unas vacaciones! —Aqueja Tony, tomando el objeto y guardándolo—. Bueno, Romanoff, debo felicitarlas por su gran trabajo. Y de paso recuérdale a Carter que su cesta de Festividades de Fin de Año aún está pendiente de un hilo.

—Qué coincidencia que siempre nos toque juntas —Natasha rueda los ojos.

Sin embargo, Tony escruta _esa_ sonrisa.

—No lo puedo creer, ¡nuestra Arañita está enamorada! —Aplaude, emocionado, poniéndose nuevamente en pie. Steve frota el puente de su nariz— ¡Steve, trae el champán, esto es digno de celebración!

—Tony —advierte Natasha, sin negar sus palabras pero tampoco afirmándolas.

— ¿Y ya habéis hablado de noviazgo, o solo es un _aquí te pillo, aquí te mato_? —Pregunta, en un batiburrillo—. ¡Míralas, Steve! Casi parece ayer cuando me amenazó con cortarme «los argumentos» si te hacía daño, awww.

— ¿Que hiciste qué? —Pregunta, alarmado, Steve a Natasha.

—Nada importante, Steve —evade—, creo que delira.

Tony ríe, y acercándose a él, toma la mano de Steve, mirándole a los ojos. —Solo por ti, mi amor —besa su mano.

Steve pasa una mano por su cara, sin ocultar una sonrisa divertida. —Tony —intenta también, con resultados poco fructíferos.

—Sois empalagosos —aqueja Natasha, ganándose un quejido de Tony.

—Pues eso, que cómo te va con Carter —vuelve Tony, sonriente. Steve tiene un ligero rubor, pero igual interés—. ¿Salís a menudo? Fuera de las misiones, claro. ¡Oh, qué dos grandes agentes! ¿Hacéis cosas de pareja, como cenar con música de fondo o afilar cuchillos? El campo de tiro no cuenta.

Natasha exhala pesado, en verdad divertida. Y no se lo dirá a Tony, pero realmente le agradece haber intentado juntarlas, porque lo acepte o no, ha funcionado. Y, sinceramente, Sharon es su compañera de misiones favorita —para disgusto de Clint, vaya—; se compenetran perfectamente, ambas saben dar y acatar órdenes y las series que le gustan a una también suele hacerlo a la otra.

—Hablando de afilar cuchillos —recuerda Natasha—; el rey T’Challa vendrá a Estados Unidos la semana que viene, me lo dijo Barnes.

Tony arquea una ceja. — ¿Ahora es su asistente personal? —Natasha sacude los hombros—. ¡Vaya con Barnes, qué listo! Claro, aprovechando que le intentaba matar una cosa llega a la otra, se mete entre las piernas del rey, y de repente se ve en el trono regodeándose con sus cachorros corriendo por ahí. ¡Qué suerte!

—Creo conocerle lo suficiente para saber que no —niega Steve, soltando una exhalación divertida.

—Tienes razón —sopesa Tony—. Entonces habrá sido el aire de pesadumbre y misterio del simple granjero que ha atraído al ocupado rey rodeado de opulencia, ¡qué Disney! ¡O como una telenovela latina! «El sombrío Barnes es cortejado en la noche por el rey T’Challa, quien escapa de sus quehaceres y ocupada vida para regodearse entre los árboles y la oscuridad, a espaldas de su futura esposa».

Natasha enarca una ceja, Steve no puede evitar una risa.

—Eso suena más a película porno —comenta Natasha, respondiendo Tony con una carcajada.

—Sea como sea —corta Steve, antes de que Tony tenga más creatividades—, y sé que no es así —replica, sin embargo. Tony rueda los ojos— puede que lo de los cachorros no sea poco acertado.

Natasha alza sus cejas, y a Tony se le desencaja la mandíbula. — ¿Cómo dices?

—En Wakanda tienen una planta o algo sobre el vibranio que ha provocado esa situación en muchos hombres, no debe ser raro —explica, intentando mantener la seriedad.

Natasha sacude su cabeza, y Tony ríe, anonadado. Steve escucha unos pasos afuera, y después mira a Tony, que le escruta.

—Ahora, si no te importa, Romanoff —Natasha niega con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos. Echa un ojo a Steve, repasando ligeramente su figura con la mano— tengo _asuntos_ importantes que tratar.

— ¿Por ejemplo la promesa que les hiciste a los chicos de pasar el día con ellos? —Inquiere Steve, escuchando risas fuera.

Natasha le da una sonrisa culpable, y mira hacia la puerta.

De un momento a otro, Tony siente un peso abalanzarse sobre él, que casi le hace trastrabillar pero consigue sujetarse. — ¡Pietro!

— ¡Papi! —Entra corriendo Wanda, saltando a los brazos de Steve que la coge, alzándola en brazos.

Ambos mellizos, de diez años, miran a sus padres —al menos desde hacía ya más de un año—, reclamando que habían prometido pasar el día con ellos.

_Los Acuerdos de Sokovia_. Sabían que tenían que haber arreglado la situación antes, tras todo aquello de Ultrón, pero había ido enlazándose suceso tras suceso, y el tema de qué hacer con los mellizos huérfanos se había quedado atrás. Tony se sentía culpable, Industrias Stark había acabado con la vida de los padres de éstos hacía no demasiado tiempo, sí el suficiente para que HYDRA se aprovechase de sus posibilidades y experimentase con ellos.

Wanda, con sus poderes que aún trata de controlar con la ayuda de su tío Loki, le había hecho ver sus miedos, pero su intención, la de Pietro y ella, dejó de ser venganza cuando comprendieron que estaban en un bando que buscaba hacerles —a ellos y a todo el mundo— daño. No pudieron salvar Sokovia. Y así ambos, de ocho años, terminaron siendo acogidos por los Vengadores hasta que supieran qué hacer.

No fue hasta la llegada de los Acuerdos que se hizo algo al respecto; la firma de unos papeles que legalizaran la ya vigente situación. De padres superhéroes, hijos superhéroes. Wanda y Pietro Stark-Rogers, supervivientes de Sokovia y quienes serían criados para la siguiente generación de Vengadores.

Natasha acompaña a sus sobrinos fuera del despacho, con la promesa de Tony de, una vez termine con el papeleo, pasar todo un fin de semana juntos. Steve se queda con él en el lugar, y Natasha se asegura de cerrar la puerta al salir —no sin guiñar el ojo a Steve—.

Tony sonríe le coqueto, acariciando con una de sus manos su pecho, bajándola hasta su vientre.

—Se ve que no eres el único —murmura en alto, acariciando—. Pronto tendrás que pensar en darte de baja.

Palpa con cuidado el vientre, poco abultado aún, de su pareja. Steve coloca una de sus manos sobre la suya, sonriendo enternecido. —Lo sé.

—El más macho entre los machos, el ex-Capitán América y ahora Comandante Rogers, _embarazado_ —humedece Tony sus labios, esta vez siendo él el empujado, hacia uno de los sofás del despacho—. ¿Cómo le explicaremos eso al mundo?

—Los dioses lo quisieron así —resuelve Steve, cayendo sobre Tony y gimoteando por el contacto sobre la ropa.

 

 

 

—Pero...

—Déjalo estar —se cruza de brazos.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera nosotros lo sabíamos! —Aqueja Thor, señalando el suceso que contemplan a través del fuego verde—. Tú lo has visto igual que yo; fue el progenitor de Stark el que diseñó con este fin el líquido que le ha otorgado la posibilidad de engendrar descendencia.

Loki sacude su mano, desinteresándose por las nimieces de los mortales. Comienza a caminar, saliendo de la sala, por el pasillo, siguiéndole Thor.

—Al final su deseo de existir un Stark-Rogers de sangre va a ser cierto —comenta Loki, a paso medido. Después pone un tono más serio, casi amedrentado—. A este paso Stark me va a ganar en número de hijos.

Thor sonríe de lado, mirándole. — ¿No son suficientes aún, hermano? —Provoca.

Gira su cabeza, dispuesto a replicarle que _por supuesto que no_ , pero se queda con las palabras en la boca al encontrarse con sus pupilas dilatadas, humedeciendo sus labios y observándole con otro tipo de provocación diferente.

—Discúlpame esto —pronuncia apenas Thor.

Y justo después besa a Loki con inmediata pasión, desbordando deseo y juntándole a él en el ahogo de la sorpresa. Loki se relaja con los brazos fuertes rodeándole, y retoma la velocidad del beso, empuñando con una mano el pelo de su hermano, y con la otra enganchada en los bordes de su armadura. Se separan unos segundos, que Thor aprovecha para observarle con lujuria, comprobando su estado igualmente encendido, y éste mira a su alrededor, encontrándose con el lugar vacío.

—No sé si podré disculparte, hermano —contesta, con una sonrisa ladina, y acaricia con determinación su brazo—, tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

Thor junta sus entrepiernas, notándose a ambos en la misma situación necesitada. Gruñe en el beso, abre su boca y explora la contraria, encontrándose con el hábil desliz de su lengua que se envuelve con rudeza en la suya. Thor se separa, y aprovecha para besar el cuello de Loki, al tiempo que este acaricia sus brazos y desciende peligrosamente una mano por su pecho.

— ¿Engendrar uno más te parece un pago justo? —Propone, encendido, en su oído.

Loki, sin pudor, acaricia la prominente erección, aliviando —o empeorando— su calentura, provocándole un suspiro y tragar un pequeño gemido.

« _Perfecto_ », concuerda.

Thor toma su mano, y dándole un tirón, echan a correr hacia su cuarto. Saludan apenas a la reina Frigga, y varios trabajadores de palacio murmuran conociendo la situación. Lo mejor será no acercarse por sus aposentos por un buen rato.

No es para menos, cuando se escuchan con difícil pero presente claridad a través de las gruesas paredes los sonidos de placer de ambos dioses. Loki cierra la puerta, Thor le besa rudamente, obligándole a apoyarse en esta. Loki acaricia la pechera de metal, y cierra los ojos cuando el pelo de Thor cubre sus flancos y los brazos de éste le arrinconan contra la madera. Abre su boca, aumentando la fiereza de sus lenguas, y palpa la armadura hasta que encuentra dónde quitarla.

—Si supieras cuánto te amo, Loki —murmura Thor. Loki pronuncia algunas palabras similares, ahogadas como un murmullo fútil en medio de la tormenta expresiva.

Toma, con delicadeza creída —mas no realmente— impropia, su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el pelo azabache. Su otra mano baja a la cintura, que desciende prometiendo caricias mejores. Loki le empuja sutilmente hacia delante, conduciéndose hasta el centro del cuarto, donde sus manos sueltan los puntos clave y la armadura cae al suelo en un ruido sordo.

Delinea y coge la dureza que es el miembro de su hermano, arañando su pecho con sus largas uñas al retirar la parte superior de su vestimenta. Thor forcejea con los sus vestiduras, tan elegantes como complejas, que resuelve finalmente rompiendo, y le despoja de ellas.

—Eres tan animal —aqueja, pero ríe Loki, mostrando todos sus dientes. Thor sabe bien que podrá utilizar su magia para repararlo.

Y, a continuación, su amplia sonrisa embebida en calor se convierte en una expresión de placer; Thor le masturba con falsada lentitud —él, Thor, ambos desean _más_ , pero no quiere acabar tan rápido—. Caen en la cama, desnudo Thor de cintura para arriba, y su parte inferior siendo tironeada por Loki. Éste se debate entre ceder al placer y dejarse hacer, o tomar un camino más lento pero mucho, _mucho_ más placentero; sin embargo, la gran mano de Thor —todo _gran_ Thor junto a él— le incita a seguir arañando su pecho, cuando la boca de este se encuentra su pezón.

—Creí que intentabas engendrar otro hijo —parece impacientarse Thor, con una de las manos de Loki perdida bajo sus prendas.

Loki ríe, ladino, pero sus palabras son suficientes para tomar una elección y alejarse de él. En su retirada —y suspiro, al abandonar el calor en su miembro—, obliga a Thor a desnudarse completamente, quedando ambos en la misma situación.

—Y yo que creía que eras tonto —oculta con tal puya su alabanza, cayendo sobre él.

—Siempre olvido lo inteligente que eres —enaltece, y a continuación muerde su labio, no queriendo soltar el pequeño gemido que la mano hábil de Loki en su pezón le otorga.

Éste se acomoda entre sus piernas, subiendo una para descansarla en su hombro. Thor tiembla por completo, ante el contacto de su entrada con los dedos mágicamente lubricados de Loki haciendo presión. Su respiración se agita, sus ojos se entrecierran, tan solo pudiendo observar a su hermano triunfante, hundiendo dos dedos de una sentada.

Gime alto, arquea ligeramente su espalda pero la mano de Loki, con la palma abierta contra su pecho, le obliga a mantenerse en su lugar. Acaricia con su pierna, cubierta de vello grueso y muy musculosa, que Loki repasa con lujuria y contra su muslo relaja la excitación propia. Hace el intento de una estocada, tanto allá como llegan sus dedos, y los presiona hacia arriba, buscando su próstata.

— ¡Ahí! —Pide Thor, flexionando un brazo tras su cabeza –que la mirada de Loki sigue con gusto– y ocupando con su mano libre su propia erección.

No mueve la mano, tan solo acaricia sistemáticamente sus testículos, no queriendo correrse antes de tiempo. Un tercer dedo entra y no reprime un gimoteo, placentero. Loki se siente poderoso, con la completa merced del hijo de Odín y, sin embargo, no siente otro deseo que el de hacerle ver las estrellas. No por el gusto de ser expresado al mundo sus asombrosas habilidades sexuales, ni mucho menos de hacerle daño; sino por el placer de verle complacido.

—Hijo de Odín, heredero y futuro Rey de Asgard —recuerda, con una sonrisa de lado.

A través de sus cerúleos ojos entreabiertos, sus labios húmedos y su respiración agitada, le sonríe de vuelta. —Rey consorte, padre de los herederos futuros.

Loki gruñe, enaltecido, y riendo Thor porque su intento ha funcionado, extiende ambos brazos sobre las regias sábanas y las envuelve en un puño. Loki se entierra en él de un solo movimiento, abalanzándose contra sus labios y esperando apenas unos segundos de adecuación para comenzar a moverse.

La lengua de _plata_ repta entre sus dientes, buscando la suya. — _Loki_ —gimotea.

Quiere tomar más aire de la que su hermano le permite, abriendo su boca pero siendo ocupada. Arremete con mayor velocidad cada vez, enlazando una de sus manos con las suyas y sujetándola sobre su cabeza, mientras la otra no hace siquiera el intento de erguirse, agarrando su pelo sin embargo. La cabellera negra atora su beso y Thor peina a un lado, descendiendo a continuación su caricia, tan diferente en suavidad a la rudeza entre sus piernas, que provoca a Loki un escalofrío placentero.

Acaricia sin pudor el culo de Loki, que muerde su cuello y succiona una de tantas marcas como suelen dejarse uno a otro. No para menos en la espalda de este, que arañazos seguirán presentes por un corto espacio de tiempo. Sus piernas tiemblan como gelatina, su mano aprieta la de Loki y su pelo tironea sin dolor pero con placer.

De un momento a otro, Loki sale de él, le empuja contra el colchón, y vuelve a hundirse.

— ¡AH! —Gime, abiertamente.

Pelean uno contra el otro por la posición, el colchón se queja, y finalmente Thor consigue colocarse en cuatro, una posición que es más cómoda para los dos.

—Gime para mí, hermano —reclama Loki, cogiendo su cabellera y echando para atrás su cabeza.

Le observa sobre él, con los ojos azules, como siempre tan expresivos, escrutando sus labios, su boca entreabierta y enrojecida, y sus brazos soportando el peso de ambos. Ríe sarcástico, muerde su cuello, y Thor gime tan alto como Loki le ha pedido.

—Más fuerte, Loki —pide, sintiendo las marcas en su cuello y los arañazos de su torso—, _más_.

—Oh, _asgardiano_ —murmura Loki, contra su nuca, aumentando el ritmo—. Nunca creí que llegaría a adorar a tu raza.

Thor gime, sintiendo su próstata ser tocada, y sus palabras hacen vibrar su miembro. Y como bien sabido es en los Nueve Mundos, la raza asgardiana, longeva y sin embargo prácticamente yerma, se hubo adaptado siglos, ¡milenios! atrás para poder dar continuación a su progenie. El interior de Thor le recibe cálido y preparado, como tantas veces atrás.

Juguetea con el vello bajo su ombligo, descendiendo deliberadamente su mano a través del creciente vello hasta acariciar con una desacompasada suavidad su miembro. Thor casi es vencido por el toque, cayendo su cabeza en la almohada.

Los movimientos de Loki se vuelven erráticos, siguiendo el mismo movimiento que su mano sobre el miembro de Thor que gotea líquido preseminal y cuyos testículos y gemidos advierten la advenida del culmen. Se viene en él en un gemido irreprimible, cayendo completamente sobre su tersa y musculosa espalda mientras sus caderas alargan todo lo posible el momento.

— ¡Loki! —Anuncia Thor.

Sus brazos pierden toda fuerza, Loki retoma momentáneamente la suya para aprovechar sus últimas energías sin dejar de extraer todo lo posible de su miembro, que ensucia las sábanas sin importancia.

Cae rendido a su lado como el terrateniente que ha conquistado un nuevo terreno tras una larga lucha. Las secuelas de este encuentro son, sin embargo, una risa plácida de Thor que no intenta ni darse la vuelta, y la respiración agitada de ambos. Las sábanas se pegan a su cuerpo, sudado, y Loki siente a Thor moverse a su lado. Se miran.

Thor se acurruca contra él, con las piernas flexionadas y su entrada dilatada cerrándose con el semen saliendo de ella. Le mira.

— ¿Otra?

Loki sonríe, depredador, de lado.


End file.
